


Didn't Anyone Ever Tell You Not To Play With Fire

by dirkygoodness



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Also thumbs up for worried creeping from Mephisto, Amaimon has burns on his back, Does it count if they are demons though, Incest, It's not being a stalker at all, M/M, Mephisto feels like it was his fault, Sibling Incest, this is sad, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 09:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1643687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No longer caring that his brother was supposed to be a strong, brave and ruthless demon, now only seeing something that he had let get broken. He had let this happen, and he would do anything he could to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Anyone Ever Tell You Not To Play With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Blue Exorcist fanfiction. Will have another one up, the soonest by Monday, or by Wednesday.  
> All I can say about this one is: uhm.  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

 

It had taken some time for his body to come back. Longer than he thought had been the reasonable time for a demonic body to reform. All that time his brother had spent his waking and sleeping hours as a green hamster. When his body had come back, finally, it wasn't the same. Sure, he looked the same. Had the same green hair (though now it was a little harder to style it when he woke up), and his finger nails had even grown back to their full length. What the difference was was a little harder to see. And for Mephisto, it was harder to see than that. Amaimon had always hated showing his skin, why, was beyond Mephisto's understanding, thinking his brothers skin was actually quite nice (though he'd never say that aloud). And ever since his brothers body had burned, he had kept himself almost completely covered, save his hands, face and neck. The younger demon had even stopped anything with his brother that would reveal skin. At first Mephisto had brushed it off, thinking his brother was just in a bad mood. Yet as the days turned into weeks, and those weeks turned into months, Mephisto began to worry. Sure, it was typical of his brother to stop sex and kissing, cuddling and anything else when he got angry, but this was taking it to a whole other level.

Amaimon would flinch away from Mephisto whenever they had skin to skin contact. The elder of the two had first thought it was because his skin was sore, he had just been burned to a crisp and then re-made. He'd suspect the other demon to be a little sore. But it continued on after he should have gotten over any soreness. Soon enough, Mephisto had had enough. It wasn't his fault his brother had been burned, in fact, his brother was the only one to blame. Flinching away from him did neither of them good. (Especially since neither of them had had sex in quite a while. It did nothing for the obvious sexual tension Mephisto was carrying.)

So, his resolve set, Mephisto walked into his bath room, while his brother was showering. Sure, it wasn't the best idea in the world, a frightened or embarrassed Amaimon more deadly than an angry one, but Mephisto had no other ideas of how to catch his brother undressed. The other hadn't heard him come in, completely uncaring as he washed himself in the shower. Mephisto was also very quiet, not making any noise. But that was to be expected, considering he had no shoes on.

He walked slow, as slow as his anger and curiosity would allow, as he approached the shower. He could hear Amaimon moving, the changing noise of splattering water evident enough. It wasn't like he was stalking him, more of a worried creep. That's what he told himself as he came to the front of the shower, looking through the glass door.

It was foggy, the glass clouded over just enough so it was almost hard to make out Amaimon, but not enough. Mephisto stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the sight of his brother. Amaimon stood in the shower, naked, his tail curled around his left thigh tightly. His body shook with light tremors, visible even in his tail. He stood like he was ready to make a run for it, ready to turn at a moments notice, and run out the door. But the way he stood wasn't really what Mephisto was looking at. No, what he was looking at was the others back and arms, along with his legs. They were an angry, fire red. Strange, splotchy, stream like marks covering his entire torso and his appendages. They didn't do all the way down, stopping off at Amimon's elbows and somewhere in the middle of his thighs. He looked as if someone had poured acid down his back, without caring what it did to him. No, it looked as if he had been in a fire.  


Mephisto stood there, looking at the others back in horror. Now he understood. He could tell exactly why his brother had been avoiding him. He didn't want him to see this. He also knew, with a sick feeling rolling in his stomach, why the other had flinched away from him. Amaimon was frightened, scared that he would burn again. But why? He was a demon, even if it hurt, he could not die. Maybe be sent back, but never die from fire. Even if it was Rin's fire, Satan's son's fire.

He didn't know what to do. He felt sick, horribly so. He had never felt like this before, being a demon and all, warding off any illness that could possibly happen to him. But at the moment, Mephisto wanted nothing more than to wrap his brother up and hide him from the world. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

With a snap of his fingers, the water turned off. Amaimon's head shot up, looking towards the faucet, then turning around just in time for a soft, warm towel to be wrapped around his shoulders. Looking up, Amaimon's eyes widened as he saw his older brother, looking at him with all the sadness in the world. He didn't have to ask, didn't need to. The look on his brothers face told him he had seen. Amaimon felt his eyes burn as he looked up at his brother. This wasn't supposed to happen, he was supposed to have kept it a secret. He couldn't stop himself as hot, unpleasant tears leaked down his face, mingling with the water that was already there.

“Oh, Amaimon.” Mephisto's voice was gentle, far gentler than he had ever used. And as he spoke his arms wrapped around the younger mans back, pulling him into a hug.“You could have told me.” The other was now trembling, more than he had been before, so much in fact that Mephisto was supporting most of his weight.

Letting out a wrecked, broken sob, Amaimon clung tighter to his brother. He shook his head, a raspy sound leaving his lips. Mephisto hardly recognized it as a word. “No, no... n _o, no – no, n-o-oo-o_.” He let the last 'no' carry, turning it into a horrible sounding wail. It made Mephisto only hold on tighter, no longer caring that his brother was supposed to be a strong, brave and ruthless demon, now only seeing something that he had let get broken. He had let this happen, and he would do anything he could to fix it.

“I'm sorry.” Mephisto said, letting his head rest in the crook of Amaimon's neck.

 


End file.
